Hair
by Llamas Are Sexy
Summary: Otto always wondered why his hair was different from Reggie's and Raymundo's. The answer he receives is not what he expects, but it also sheds a little light on his strange feeling for his sis
1. 1: Brown

Ok, this may seem a bit OOC, but give me a break. The last time i saw the show i was like 12. Now i'm fifteen. So yeah, no baggin on me, got it. Thanks, mucho appreciationess! And now, without further ado...

THE DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer: Cha, if _you_ don't own Rocket Power than _I_ don't own Rocket Power. Durf! (my way of saying Duh) and now **ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

**Hair**

**chapter one:**

**Brown**

------------------------------------------------

Otto sat on his bed, thinking about his family. Mainly about his mother and father. He didn't really remember what she looked like, but he knew a little bit from the pictures he saw of her in the photo albums. Her hair was violet, just like Reggie's hair. But Raymundo's hair was blonde.

So why was his brown?

He'd always pondered this. So many questions he had, and no answers. He'd always wanted to ask "Why?" but he never did.

Otto's eyes closed as he sighed.

He promised himself he'd ask soon. But was it another empty deal? Would he actually do it this time?

"Yes," he answered his own question, "Soon."

Otto rolled over on his side, and fell asleep.

"Reggie, you seen Otto today?" Raymundo asked. His violet haired Daughter sat in the living room watching a surfing moving. Her eyes flicked to him.

"No. He's probably with Twister or something." she said, and went back to watching the movie. Raymundo stood there for a couple of beats, and then he walked into the kitchen. He had to leave to go to "The Shack" soon (A/N: is that the name? I can't remember. The last time I saw Rocket power was like, not recently o.O). He found it odd that he hadn't heard from his son all morning, let alone seen him.

"Maybe he's still up in his room." he said to himself, and headed for the stairs.

"Otto?" Raymundo's voice said from outside the door. Otto's eyes shot open as he sat up straight in his bed.

"Yeah Dad?" he asked.

"Are you alright? Haven't seen you all morning." Raymundo said. Otto was silent, thinking carefully (A/N: WHOA! He's thinking carefully o.O) about what to say.

"...I'm fine, just a little tired. Didn't really sleep much last night," he said, which was true. After hearing Raymundo answer Reggie's question about her mom, he stayed up late into the night, tossing and turning, because he couldn't get their conversation out of his head. Raymundo opened the door and popped his head inside.

"Really? Are you sick?" he asked. Otto looked at him funny.

"No. Why would you ask that?" he asked. Raymundo smirked playfully at his son,

"Because usually you sleep like a log." he said. When he saw the smile spread across the Otto's face, he inwardly sighed with relief.

"You're just jealous." Otto said. Raymundo rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I gotta go to work. Don't get into any trouble today." he said. Otto looked at him with an innocent face.

"Me? Get into trouble? Never." he said. Raymundo shook his head, and laughed, then he closed the door. Otto's smile faded away as he looked out the window. He winced, thinking about what just happened.

"That was totally forced." he told himself.

"Something about that was just...weird." Raymundo said as he backed out the driveway.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Yo, Ottoman! Come on, it's already twelve! We could be at Madtown by now!" Twister said as he walked into Otto's room. Otto glared at him.

"Knock first." he said. Twister smiled slyly.

"Fine." he said, then left the room. He knocked on the closed the door, and then let himself in.

"Yo, Ottoman! Come one, it's already twelve! We could be at Madtown by now!" he repeated. "Better?"

"No." Otto threw a pillow at him, but Twister knocked it away.

"Dude! Come on! It's totally scarce man! Like a Skater drought! We'd be the only ones getting to shred up the pipes and grind the rails man!" twister said, picking up a comic that was tossed aside, looked at it, and then tossed it behind him. Otto rolled his eyes.

"I don't feel like it." he said. "I don't really feel like skating today."

Twister raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, you feeling ok?" he asked, reaching to put his hand on Otto's forehead. Otto smacked his hand away, and twister shrugged.

"Just trying to help."

"Well you're not. I'm not sick." Otto said. Twisted tapped his chin, thoughtfully.

"Ok...how about the waves? I heard they're pretty sweet today. We'd be able to rip 'em up!" he said. Otto looked thoughtful then. He was a little hot, and the water might take his mind off some things. He eyed twister.

"Will it get you to shut up?" He asked. Twister held up three fingers.

"Scouts honor!" he said, saluting him. Then a pillow hit him in the face, knocking him over.

"Like you were ever a scout. Ok, lemme get ready."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Twenty minutes later, they were out in the ocean, riding the waves. Twister was trying to catch a tube before it closed in, while Otto stayed off to the side, thinking.

Pondering.

Wondering.

"WAAAGH!" Twister cried out as the waved caved in on him. Otto snapped out of his thoughts, and saw twister's board a few feet away from, then suddenly, Twister broke through the surface of the water with a gasp.

"Man, " he said, "I lost my hat."

"Dude, you suck." Otto said. Twister glared at him.

"I don't. Not everyone can ride a tube like you. Speaking of which, why are you just wading there like a duck?" Twister exclaimed.

"A Duck?" Otto raised an eyebrow. Twister was so weird.

"Yeah, a duck. You haven't tried to catch one wave yet. You _are_ sick."

"I'm _not_ sick."

"Yeah, _sure."_

"I'm Not!"

Twisted rolled his eyes.

"Then prove it," he said, "Catch the next wave, and I'll be convinced."

Otto glared at his bestfriend. Twister was so thickheaded some times, but then again...he was acting a little strange. He could understand the other boy's concern.

"Just watch me. I'll prove I'm not sick, and then you'll be buying me chilli fries at the Shack." Otto said, and the paddled on his board. There was a great wave coming, he could tell. The wind was just right and-

Otto turned his board around just as the wave was rising. Then he steadily got to his feet. He steered the board to the side, rode up the wave, then back down, swerving.

"Hah!" he yelled. Then he began to lose his balance. As he desperately tried to keep his footing, the wave rose higher, tipping his board, and then he couldn't control it.

"WAAAGH!" he cried out.

SPLASH!

He was under the water, upside down with the strap connecting him to his board, kind of floating away.

I wonder how long I can stay like this. It's kind of relaxing, he thought. When he decided _air_ was a _good thing_, he made his way to the surface.

"Dude, you ok?" Twister said, paddling over to him. Otto clung to his board, and then pulled himself up.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Major spill, dude. You went down like a ho." twister said. Otto glared at him and he raised his hands in defeat.

"Sorry. First thing that came to my head. You alright, for real?" he asked. Otto put his hand on his head, and then looked at Twister. He unhooked the strap around his leg.

"Watch my board." he said.

"Wha?" Twister said, but Otto had already dove into the water. He kicked his legs and went deeper.

Who knows, he thought, Maybe I am sick.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"You sure?" Reggie said to Twister in a hushed toned. They were in the Livingroom talking while Otto was in the kitchen eating a sandwich. He knew they were talking about him, but chose, for once, to stay out of it.

"Yeah Reg. It was like, weird. He was all out of it and stuff, and he even got rejected on the wave." Twister said.

"Not good. Did he say anything?" Reggie wanted to know.

"Naw. Well, he told me to watch his board, and then splashed into the water. Seriously though, I think he's sick." Twister said. Otto could hear them walking to the door.

"Yeah, Maybe. Thanks. Seeya Twist." Reggie said.

"Later Rocketgirl." he said, and then the front door opened and closed. A few moments later, Reggie appeared in the kitchen just as Otto was getting up. He didn't really want to talk to Reggie right now. For some unknown reason, he was feeling a bit of hostility towards her. When he started to walk across the kitchen to go upstairs, Reggie moved to block his way. Otto stared at his sister. She was two years older than himself, making her seventeen, but he had her in height and weight. If she tried anything, he doubted she'd succeed.

"Something wrong?" he said bitterly. Reggie cocked an eyebrow up.

"Dunno. Care to share what's beneath your hair?" she asked. He glared at her.

"Not really." he said, and roughly pushed past her. Reggie caught his arm to halt him.

"Hey-"she said, buthe whipped around and grabbed her wrist. She yelped in surprise.

" 'Not really' means no." he said in a low voice, then let go of her wrist. She released his arm and he headed up the stares.

"Jeez. It's like you're a whole 'nother person. You don't have to be so rude." she said. Otto rolled his eyes.

"Free country." he stated flatly, and then closed his door.

Thus is the ending of the chapter.

* * *

Whoever you are, thanks for reading. Please review. Flames accepted, will be used to cook with. Ok!

CIAO BABY!

L.A.S.


	2. 2: Violet

**Hair**

**chapter two:**

**Violet**

--------------------------

Reggie just could not shake the feeling that there was something terribly wrong with her brother. After her confrontation with him, she'd been thinking of all the possibilities.

Drugs? No. It would explain why he downed on the wave, though.

School? Hell no. It was summer. School was the farthest thing from his mind.

Girl problems? Nah. Otto would've gone to her sooner if it were something like that...unless he got the girl pregnant!

Reggie's eyes widened. She never expected that Otto would be so careless. Well, yes she did, but, not with something like this. How could he be so...

Sloppy?

Actually, that was believable too. But...

Hell. It was hard to figure Otto out..

"I could always just ask him what's wrong...and then have him yell at me and then slam his door in my face. That's always fun." Reggie muttered to herself. She changed positions on the couch. With her head back against the arm of the sofa and her legs cross at the ankles, Reggie stared at the ceiling. Otto's room was directly above her. She wondered what he was doing..?

"Maybe asking himself the same question." she said again. In any case, Reggie wasn't going to stay inside and let her brother ruin the rest of her day. She had an article to write for "The Zine"(A/N: right?) And then after that she'd hit Madtown.

-------------------------

Reggie suddenly snorted in disdain as Sam skated up the ramp, did a one eighty and then landed near her board. Can we say Crash and Burn?

"Why should I worry about his problems? He's the one who pushed me away." she said. Sam got up, dusted himself off, and then looked at her. Over the years, he'd come to understand the Rocket's family issues, so this really wasn't something out of the ordinary.

"Maybe's he's just tired?" Sam suggested as he took of his helmet. His blonde bangs were soaked with sweat and sticking to his forehead. He ran his hand through his hair and looked at Reggie. She said she was here to get Otto off her mind, but apparently she lied to herself.

"Sam, Otto doesn't get tired. He get's annoying, sleeps for an hour, and then goes back to being arrogant."

"Is that what you think is happening?" Sam asked her. Reggie's eyes softened as she lowered her head.

"No."

"Exactly, because everyone get's tired. Even Otto, so admit it."

"Ok. I guess he's human like you and me and Twister." she said, Sam raised an eyebrow. He looked away as he rubbed his chin in a thoughtful manner.

"Twister? Well, I wouldn't go that far. I mean, how can we really be sure he's human?" Sam joked.

"You think you're so funny, Squid. Well check it, whereas you got skills of the mouth, I can out-skate you _anytime."_ Said Twister. Reggie and Sam turned their heads to look who was coming up the ramp ladder and saw the red hat with a white stripe that was Twister. Reggie grabbed his hand and he pulled himself up. He glared at Sam who gave him an innocent look.

"I thought you guys would be at the Shack." he said. Reggie shrugged.

"It's crowded and I don't want to get tricked into working." she said. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, shoobie central. I went there to get a shake and got a number instead." Sam said, holding up his ticket. Twister shook his head.

"Cali is a total bombshell in the summertime, but damn the shoobies for messing it up." he said. Reggie nodded. Twister nudged her arm with his elbow.

"So, get anything outta Ottoman?" Twister asked. Reggie shrugged, lying really, as she remember Otto's grip on her wrist. She subconsciously rubbed it.

"Not really. He basically told me to piss off." she answered. Twister shook his head.

"Mega-harsh, dude. But seriously, find out something soon, ok? This sulky buster that replaced my dude is really starting to mess up the ticker, y'know? We're right in the middle of summer when yesterday was like the last day of school, y'know? Before you know it, the summer will be gone and we won't know what's bugging him." Twister said. Sam put a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Dude," he said, "School wouldn't be a bad idea. You're slang is taking over."

"Just what I'd expect from a Squid. Dude, wanna do mega crash three for me? I need some new material since Rocketboy is a wet blanket and all." Twister asked. Sam backed up and hid behind Reggie who only rolled her eyes.

"When I did Mega Crash one, I ended up with two chipped teeth, a sprained wrist, and every time I heard the melody of an Ice cream truck, I'd cry."

"Your fears are not mine. Yes or no?"

"No!"

"Fine, fine. Don't gotta get like a girl you know."Twister said. Reggie narrowed her eyes at him.

Uh-oh.

"What was that?"

"Uhh, I mean, don't be such a squid, Squid." twister corrected. Reggie rolled her eyes and got her board.

"Seriously, this is racking my brain like crazy. I'm gonna go talk to Raymundo about it. Guys wanna come?" She said. Sam grabbed his board.

"I'm in. Maybe the Shoobies died down since before." he said. They turned to twister when he groaned.

"Dude," he said, "I just got here."

"You can stay if you want. We'll probably end up coming back here anyway."

"Make a deal 'cause I don't wanna be stuck waiting for you guys and you don't show." He held out his fist. Reggie sighed, but she and Sam bumped fists with him anyway.

"Deal." she said.

--------------------------

"I'll take one hotdog with mustard, ketchup, french onions, chilli, cheese, and a large coke please." a lady said just as Reggie and Sam skated into the shop. Reggie propped her board up to her side, and then put it beneath her arm as she walked over to Tito.

"Hey Tito! How's it going?" Sam asked. Tito smiled.

"We doing just fine, brudda Sam. You guys want something?" he asked. Reggie shook her head as Sam nodded.

"No thanks. I was looking for My dad." she said. Tito pointed to the back.

"Thanks." she said, and walked behind the counter.

"Hey, why does that girl get to go behind the counter to see the cook, and we don't?" some tourist kid whined.

"'Cause she related to the cook." Tito said, and proceeded to take Sam's order.

Reggie opened the door to the back and looked around. She instantly found Raymundo as he was taking down a box of burger buns.

"Hey dad," she called out.

"Huh, oh hey Rocketgirl. What are you doing here? Take this for a sec." Raymundo said as he handed her one box. She dropped her board and kicked it to the side and took the box. Raymundo reached up and took another box, and then carefully backed away from the shelf.

"Oh, well, Dad. We need to talk about Otto. You notice he's been acting strange?" she asked. Raymundo walked through the door and Reggie followed behind him. He set the box down on the floor behind the counted and then set Reggie's box on top of the first one.

"You're brother is Otto. Either he is strange, or he's not." Raymundo answered simply. "Why, is something wrong?"

Reggie shifted a little.

"I don't know. He's kind of hostile. A few nights ago, he was asking about Mom. I told him to ask you, but I guess he never did." she said. Raymundo stiffened.

"About your mother? What was he asking?" he wanted to know. Reggie looked thoughtful as she tried to remember.

"Hm, well, let's see...Oh yeah, he was asking if anyone in her family had brown hair like his. See? That's weird." she said. Reggie looked back at Raymundo only to see that his face was a bit grim. He looked paler than usual.

"...Dad?" Reggie asked cautiously.

"I was hoping..." he said as he turned away.

"Hoping for what?" she asked.

"I was hoping that this would never come up..." he said. Reggie gave him a puzzled look, but he turned away, apparently forgetting that she was there. Reggie sighed, and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hellooooo! Earth to Raymundo! Come in, Raymundo! This is your daughter speaking!" she said. Raymundo blinked and then looked at her.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Look Reg, can we talk later. I have to work." he said. Reggie was speechless. This was the first time her dad had turned her away when she needed to talk.

"But dad-"

"I said later." he said. Reggie, lowered her head out of anger, and then went back into the back room to get her board. When she reemerged, she looked around the sitting area looking for Sam. She walked over to him when she spotted him. He was just finishing the last of his Hotdog.

"Yo Reggie. How'd it go?" he asked, taking a sip of his coke.

"I don't know. Weird, I guess. Come on, we have to get back to MadTown." she said.

"Right. Hey Tito, can I get a lid for this?" Sam asked, gesturing at his Coke. Reggie subconsciously nodded.

A lid, she thought, I'd like for the lid to come off a few things

Thus is the ending of the chapter.

---------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Rocket Power. It'd be pretty cool to be in that reality and meet the characters as real kids, though.

Review Please and I'll grant you three wishes that will undoubtably not come true!

How does that sound?


	3. 3: Brown

**Hair**

**Chapter three:**

**Brown**

**--------------------------------------------------**

Otto knew that he shouldn't have treated Reggie the way he did. It wasn't like she really knew what was going on inside his head. She tried to help, he practically ripped her arm off.

What kind of brother did that kind of thing to his sister when she only wanted to help?

What kind of idiot would still be brooding over something that had happened a few days ago?

Otto laid their in his bed. His door was locked so no one could enter (this was the result of having Twister come in unannounced). Otto placed his hands behind his head and stared at his ceiling fam as it slowly turned. He wondered when Reggie would forgive. Lord knows how many times he apologized, and then attempted to apologize to her, only to have her flat out ignore him.

_I guess I deserve that..._

Knowing Reggie, she would hold a grudge against him until either felt he had had enough of the silent treatment or she did something wherein it would be Otto dishing out the cold shoulder. He sighed and sat up. Otto swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He winced, not in pain, but in recognition. He'd been so cooped up in his room lately. He wasn't really getting out of the house, and that was causing his one hundred percent pure Californian tan to fade. After fifteen years of practically living outside, his tan was starting to fade in only a matter of four days.

How warped was that? But then again, the fact that Otto Rocket, _the _Otto Rocket, was more worried about a tan than out doing everyone in just about everything that was not school related was pretty much warped itself.

Otto sighed once more, and reached down to get his blue t-shirt. After pulling his limbs through their correct holes, he grabbed his shoes and slipped them on without untying them (or putting on any socks for that matter). He grabbed his board and was out the door.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Otto was skating down the street to the entrance of Madtown when he heard quite a commotion coming from the other side of the fence. He looked over and his brown eyes widened.

There, he saw his violet haired sister, facing up to Lars Rodriguez.

"You did that on purpose, you jerk!" Reggie shouted in his face. Lars replied by shoving her with an angry look on his dark face.

"I told you, I didn't see you! It's not like you need me to mess you up! You do just fine on your own, little girl!" he yelled. Reggie's eyes narrowed at the hidden insult to her gender. Her hands were on her hips, but as soon as those words left Lars's mouth, they were on him, shoving him backwards.

"Don't you dare shove me, you birdbrained moron! Touch me again you're dead!" she threatened. The grin on Lars's face was one that Otto didn't like. He frowned. He could almost see what was coming.

"What are you gonna do about it? Hit me with your girly hands?" Lars mocked. He held his hands up and then grabbed her arms.

"HEY! LET ME GO!" Reggie shouted. Lars laughed. He was really enjoying this. Otto was not. The more he saw Reggie struggle to get free of his hold, the more anger built up inside of him. And then it happened.

Lars released one of her arms. She took the chance to try and get away, but not before he copped a feel of her chest. Reggie Froze. Otto Froze. Lars grinned.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"YOU PERVERT!" she yelled in his face and then slapped him. He let go of her other arm. Lars slowly turned his head to face her. A scowl on his face.

"Did you just–?"

"YES I DID, YOU PUNK!" Reggie hollered. Otto saw it coming, and he took off on his board, and rounded through the entrance, speeding towards the two who were located on the other side of the skate park. Lars threw a punch at Reggie, and she closed her eyes, waiting for impending pain and the feel of his fist coming in contact with her lips, but I didn't. Before she even opened her eyes, she heard th sounds of scuffling.

"What the–!" a surprised remark from Lars and the "OH SHIT! AH!" that came afterwards. And then the thump of a body on the ground was heard as she slowly opened one eye. There, in front of her, panting, was her younger brother Otto.

"If you can't beat a Rocket in street hockey or anything else, what makes you think you can beat a Rocket, _any _Rocket," at this, he nodded at Reggie, "period?"

A groan of pain was Lars'r response.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

After they left the skate park, and Lars in his pained state, Otto and Reggie headed home. Didn't feel much like surfing, or hanging out at the Shack, or going to the movies, that was their resolve. They walked in silence.

Otto, even though he was having an internal war, still had a loud personality, so the quietness between himself and his sister agitated him. But then again, he figured, she might still be holding a grudge on him. Maybe, but then again he had just saved her from a possible fat lip or any other marks Lars might've caused her. But then again–

His thoughts were interrupted by Reggie clearing her throat.

"Ah, Otto," she said softly. Otto didn't stop walking but simply nodded. Reggie, who was walking behind him, saw his recognition to her voice. She took a deep breath.

"I just wanted–well you know, back their with Lars and everything– say thanks 'cause, you know, you defended me, even though I've been kinda cruddy to you these past few days. So, really, this is a Thank you, and an apology, and I hope you accept both." she said. Otto didn't give any response, but just kept on walking. Reggie sighed.

"Otto?" she said, and placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping them both. Otto jerked out of her grasp, and turned to face her. Reggie turned a little red. Being two years older, she had to look up to her little brother.

That was always embarrassing.

Otto nodded.

"Thanks. I mean, you don't have to apologize because I did kinda do a pissy thing for no reason," _that I will say out loud._ And then he blushed. He didn't know why, but he blushed. And Reggie noticed.

"Are you ok?" she asked, taking a step forward. She reached her handout to feel his forehead but he backed up.

"Um, I'm fine." he said. _It's moments like these that make me wish I'd never gotten rid of those goggles I had as a kid, _he thought. Reggie pursed her lips and her brows furrowed into her head. Concern was written all over her face.

"Really? You're cheeks are getting really red..." she drawled. Otto swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Yeah. I'm sure," he said. Reggie stared at him for a few more moments before she sighed and shrugged.

"Whatever you say. Let's go." she said, and walked past him. Otto sighed a breath of relief.

What the hell was wrong with him?

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

When they got home, Otto felt awkward, like he should say something to his sister, but he feared it would just make things worse. Unbeknownst to him, he was the only one feeling this way.

"Otto!" Reggie called from upstairs. Otto's head snapped up. He was in the basement, looking for some of their childhood games to play since they didn't much feel like going outside.

"Did you find anything yet?" she called.

"Nope. I'm still looking." he said. Her impatient sigh was heard.

"Hurry up! It can't take that long to find some dumb board games."

"Well, if you think it's so easy, why don't YOU Come down here and push through all of these boxes of junk and see what you come up with." he said. She was silent.

"I thought so."

"Just hurry up." she said. Otto's eyebrow twitched.

"Seriously, shut up. I can't concentrate with you all naggin' on me like–" and then his breath caught. Reggie, concerned that something had happened, went down the steps.

"Otto," she said. Across the room, she saw him, on his knees, looking down at something. She went over to him, and peered over his shoulder.

"What is it?" she asked, as her eyes widened.

"It's...it's..."

A note.

* * *

BUM BUM BUM! Cliffhanger. Yeah, so what. I need at least **Five reviews** if you want me to update the next chapter. XD

Later gaters

L.A.S.


End file.
